Diario
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: Grell a dejado por accidente su diario, William se a puesto a husmear dentro de el ¿Que encontrara escrito?


_**Diario **_

Grell Sutcliff uno de los Shinigamis de élite y de un rango muy elevado, cualquiera diría que este "Dios de la Muerte" es un rebelde y un gran peleador, sin duda alguna tenían razón pero también el contenía sus pequeños secretos…

-¡William, aquí está el papeleo!- dijo muy feliz dejando cual cantidad de hojas sobre su escritorio mientras contoneaba sus caderas de un lado al otro, caminando de regreso a la puerta de aquella oficina de colores sobrios -¡Te amo Will!- le guiño un ojo para luego salir de aquel lugar

William sin mirar le siguió revisando sus notas como era una costumbre y pasados unos cuantos segundos tomo los documentos que su subordinado rojizo le hizo entrega, cayendo algo al suelo se sorprendió puesto que el sonido fue algo ruidoso

-¿Hmm?- miro hacía bajo para ver lo que supuestamente había provocado aquel sonido tan molesto, una pequeña libreta de color roja en medio con una foto de él y de Grell cuando estos se habían graduado de la academia -¿Qué es esto?- dejo a un lado el papeleo y se agacho para recoger aquella llamativa libretita, llamado le la atención que en letras cursivas y doradas decía "Propiedad de Grell Sutcliff", tomándolo en una sola mano lo dejo en su escritorio cuyo color caoba era precioso y pensado seriamente en ver su contenido.

Fueron pocos los segundos de duda y abriéndolo en la primera hoja se encontró con…

_16 diciembre de 1799_

_Hoy ha sido el día en que nos graduamos William y yo, así verdad estaba completamente feliz al poder convertirme en un Shinigami de élite, sin embargo, una persona me alejo de esa completa felicidad a algo más, creó que aquel niñato de rango B es digno de mi, jamás alguien me había retado de tal forma y me había tomado de esa forma, así verdad creo que me he enamorado de el a primera vista, sin embargo este romance sería algo desalineado, espero que algún día podamos llevarnos bien_

-¿Qué es esto?- volvió a leer la fecha de aquella libreta roja que parecía ser un diario -¿16 de Diciembre de 1799?- suspiró –Esta es la fecha en que cosechamos el alma de Thomas Willis- esbozo un pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente después de recordar aquel día en que conoció al pelirrojo y luego riendo levemente se levantó de su asiento, teniendo en manos aquella libreta para luego salir de su oficina –Lenina- llamo a su secretaria

-¡Si señor!- se levantó de su asiento para verle frente a frente

-Llama al señor Sutcliff, que venga a mi oficina- dijo en un semblante serio

-¡Se… señor!- balbuceo la joven

-¿Qué sucede Lenina?- su postura era firme y enfrente en alto, con una mirada seria

-Bueno… cuando el señor Sutcliff salió de su oficina hace unos minutos, tenía una cara triste y algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, me dijo: "Leline, hoy me iré a casa temprano he terminado mi trabajo" luego sonrió aun entre sollozo y se retiro de la sede- jugo un poco con su manos y bajo la mirada

-De acuerdo- suspiro y luego se volvió a meter a la oficina, dejando a un lado el diario de su subordinado, una vez más volviéndose a adentrar en aquellos documentos que necesitaban ser revisados, corregidos y firmados para luego ser archivados adecuadamente.

Pero tan solo una hora después de seguir trabajando desvió la mirada hacía la dirección del cuaderno empastado de tan forma extravagante que el carmín le había puesto, llamando le una vez más la atención de querer abrirlo, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, que no tenía ningún derecho de revisar aquella libreta donde contaba su privacidad día a día, como una chica enamorada confesándole sus sentimientos a algo sin sentimiento alguno, pero en verdad la curiosidad le carcomía deseaba saber que mas decía el pelirrojo sobre él, tomando lo una vez más entre sus manos lo observo y luego decidió abrirlo en la segunda hoja…

_16 de Diciembre de 1801_

_Han pasado exactamente dos años desde que conocí a Will, su aspecto ha cambiado un poco, su seriedad es mas e incluso es mucho más frío de la vez que lo conocí, ah~ si supiera como me encanta eso de él, incluso sus cabellos rebeldes ya no se ven en la frente como solía peinarse cuando estaba en la academia, no, ahora sus pelos cortos son peinados hacía tras, aunque la verdad debería ser yo también la que diga algo, definitivamente cambie, por lo menos mis cabellos son más largos que la última vez, este año en navidad pienso regalarle un reloj de muy buena marca, aunque mi pago ha sido muy poco creo que he conseguido lo que cuesta ese hermoso reloj de marca para mi amado, solo espero le guste tanto como a mi_

-¿Reloj?- se pregunto y miro su mano derecha, sobre su muñeca llevaba exactamente aquel reloj que en ese año el carmín le había regalado –Ya no me acordaba de este regalo- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro la siguiente página de la libreta roja

_25 de Diciembre de 1801_

_Esta navidad me la pase solo, la verdad es que no deseaba estar con nadie, aunque el despacho hizo la fiesta no quise ir, me dormí temprano y me levante temprano, aunque no lo creas es verdad, ¡Sí! Lo sé, ¿Yo? alguien que ama las fiestas, bueno la razón es que tenía mucho miedo, pero la hora de darle el regalo a William había llegado así que me dirigía su casa que no está a mas cuatro casas de la mía, incluso vivimos cercas, cuando llegue a su casa estaba tan nerviosa que creí que saldría corriendo , pero de pronto la puerta de su casa se abrió, le hice una pequeña conversación y luego le di la caja envuelta en un papel serio, el no sonrió ni nada pero me dijo que no debí a verle dado algo ¡IDIOTA!, yo solo deseaba regalarle algo, pero aun así me dio las gracias, supongo que si le gusto porque en ese momento se lo puso_

-¡Si me gusto! Claro que no pensaba decirte lo, Sutcliff estúpido- sonreía inconscientemente cada vez que leía algo de la libreta

Después de leer varias hojas mas donde solo encontraba pequeñas notas, pero algo le parecía extraño en ella no estaban escritas algunos días hasta que su vista se plasmo aquella fecha en que tanta amargura recordaba muchos años después de que se conocieron

_9 de Noviembre de 1885_

_Hoy William me ha descubierto, ha descubierto que ayude a una humana Angelina Durless, la primer mujer que me ha cautivado, no solo por su pasión al rojo, si no por su belleza, era verdad que los dos teníamos aquel mismo sueño que anhela vamos pero que no se podía cumplir, sin embargo, los celos y el enojo me cegó, al no poder matar aquel mocoso de Erl Ciel Phantompive yo le mate diciéndole "Una mujer como tú no merece usar tal color", incluso cuando yo fui peor que ella, en verdad me dolió el a ver le matado, ahora entiendo que los celos y la ira no me llevan a ningún lado, pero estaba muy feliz cuando William fue por mi aunque me confisco mi guadaña, se tomó la molestia de limpiar y sanar mis heridas, sé que tengo que controlar me y ser paciente no deseo matar a Will, en verdad no sabría qué haría si esto volviera a pasar, definitivamente yo mismo me quitaría la vida con la polo de mi amado~_

-Claro que tenía que ir por ti- ajusto sus gafas –Tampoco permitiría que esa alimaña te matara, aun que me alegro de que tú mismo hallas decidido matar a esa mujerzuela- suspiro algo fastidiado y dando una vista al reloj de muñeca se dio cuenta de que era ya muy tarde, pasadas la media noche, dejando todo arreglado en su oficina decidió guardar la libreta de entre sus bolsillos del saco, ya se lo entregaría mañana en la mañana.

Estando ya una vez en su hogar recostándose sobre su cama, recargado en la cabecera de esta voltio y vio su saco de color negro aun lado estirándose poco lo tomo entre esos largos y delgados dedos, contemplando aquella foto de sus años de juventud volvió abrir la libreta que había sacado de entre los bolsillos

_10 de noviembre de 1885_

_William volvió a revisar las heridas del día anterior me amenazó diciendo me que no quería volverme a ver cerca de Sebas-chan, mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar eso, ¿en verdad mi Will podía tener celos? O por lo menos eso parecía para mi, esto ha sido todo un desastre aunque pude cosechar las almas de algunos humanos con las tijerillas que me dio aun sigue siendo algo difícil_

_11 de noviembre de 1885 _

_Hoy ha sido un día completamente aburrido no he podido ver a mi amor, en verdad deseo estar con William, durante años el no ha expresado el mas mínimo deseo por mí, ni siquiera el ser amigos si es que lo considera así, realmente me siento feliz y triste a la vez, le anhelo con todo mi ser _

…_._

_26 de diciembre de 1885 _

_Oh mi lindo diario te olvide durante un tiempo, pero no fue por que deseara, no, no, definitivamente las muertes subieron, por fin pude ver a William, pero esta vez los trabajos han sido mucho más que otras veces, incluso en noche buena le pedía que si deseaba ir a cenar conmigo pero su enojo era más grande y me dio una bofetada que me dolió demasiado, me insulto y dijo cosas muy hirientes pero no me importo, seguí intentando pero no pude más hasta que llegue a un punto de darle una bofetada, cuando me di cuenta William ardía en ira, le pedí disculpas y Salí del lugar, al día siguiente solo fui a su despacho y le deje un nuevo traje que le compre, no me lo encontré en todo el día, por parte de Ronald me lleve una gran sorpresa me regalo un perfume muy caro y de dulce olor, le agradecí tanto, algunos otros regalos recibí a parte de los que di, sin embargo jamás recibí un por parte de mi lindo Will, aunque jamás lo recibirá definitivamente…_

_(En la libreta a la parte superior de esta se encuentra un te amo, en medio de la hoja apenas se veían visibles las palabras del carmín, había llorado aquel día que escribió) _

_1 de Enero de 1886_

_Hoy es el primer día del año, hubo una increíble fiesta para finalizar el viejo año, fue sensacional aunque me hubiera gustado que William lo disfrutara, aunque si empecé el año con el en su oficina y comió lo que le lleve me alegro, aunque… bueno me hubiese gustado robarle un beso, pero no importa, dicen que como empieces el año lo terminas, así que espero terminar el año estando junto a William _

_(Dibujo un gran corazón bajo lo que escribió)_

_14 de Febrero de 1886 _

_Oh DEATH~ Por fin llego el día de los enamorados, hoy le regale a William un nuevo traje y unos chocolates, sin embargo, estos chocolates son lo menos dulce posibles ya que a mi querido Will no le gusta lo dulce, realmente estoy feliz, no esbozo ninguna sonrisa pero tampoco se molestó, medio las gracias y ese día incluso me invito a una cena, lo mejor es que estreno el traje que le regale, pero… si hay esta lo malo después de haber cenado un hombre se me acerco y me invito a bailar, Will enarco una ceja y se paro molesto de su asiento dijo que iría al baño, en cambio yo le rechace lo más Cortez posible a aquel hombre, cuando regreso Will de su ida al baño se sentó, tarde mucho en convencerle que saliera a bailar conmigo, a pesar de todo bailar con él al paso de la música fue increíble, sentir su mano en mi cintura hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y un sentimiento de emoción, alegría me invadió…Fue….hermoso _


End file.
